Make Out Session
by goddessofbookss
Summary: Actually T RATING, but i'm putting it as M just in case. As the title Suggests, Percabeth are at camp straight after the giant war. They sleep together coz of their nightmares and everything. Morning comes, and you can guess what happens.


**Just a little one shot that was gonna be in one of my longer stories, but I didn't . It is a make out session - PERCABETH!  
Only rated a medium - high T but I'm putting it as M just in case.  
I seriously love Percabeth.  
I don't own Percy Jackson**

When Annabeth woke up, the sun was well and truly shining bright for 7:00am in the morning. When she opened her eyes, she saw a pair of sea-green eyes staring intently and lovingly back at hers. She must have turned around in her sleep.

"How long have you been staring at me for?" She grinned at him.

"I'm not sure, I lost track of time. Maybe, half an hour?" He smiled back at her. His eyes flicked down to look at her lips, then flipped back up to her eyes.

"I could look at you all day." He admitted shamelessly.

He looked back down at her lips, but this time his gaze lingered.

"What are you staring at now?" She chuckled.

"Your amazing lips." He kept a poker face when he said it, still looking at them.

"I could look at them all day too." His eyes found their way back to her grey ones.

"Really? Is that all you would do?" She smirked at him.

"I don't know. Lets see, what else is there to do? Maybe you could show me."

She smiled and shook her head playfully, before grabbing his face ferociously and kissing him firmly.

Percy took control and crawled on top of Annabeth. He humorously growled like a monster before attacking Annabeth's face with kisses. Annabeth laughed out loud pretty hard, trying to push his ticklish lips off of her but he wouldn't move. She couldn't stop laughing – it was such an open and carefree laugh. Percy was still peppering kisses all over her face, and occasionally kissing her neck and chest, making Annabeth giggle even more.

During this process, Annabeth's t-shirt had risen up, just below her bra in her not-so-desperate attempt to escape from Percy's grasp.

Percy's pecks started slowing down, until his kisses lingered on each spot, and he was more gentle and delicate. Annabeth's wriggling stopped completely, and her laughs had turned to soft sighs as Percy kissed her all over her face and neck and eventually her lips.

His hands brushed the skin of her stomach, and then they gripped her waist confidently and steadfastly.

Annabeth's hands moved up and down Percy's bare back, lightly scratching with her nails.

She was in a complete bliss, never wanting to move. She wanted to feel like this all the time – to feel this loved, to not constantly be attacked, or to not be cautious about her surroundings every single second of the day.

She has been through a lot, yes, and she took the pain and suffering, but sometimes, she just needs time to stop caring about those things, to relax and process what's happened. Because sometimes people forget, that she can get hurt, bad, and the thing was, she was hurting, really bad.

But in this moment, Annabeth had totally forgotten about her worries and struggles. All her mind was processing was _Percy_.

Percy's lips.

Percy's heavy breathing.

Percy's hands.

Percy's body on hers.

Percy's gentleness.

When Percy pulled back after making out for gods knows how long, Annabeth gasped, "What time is it? Breakfast is at 8:00am!"

Percy hilariously flopped off of Annabeth to check his alarm clock on the other side of the bed.

"Its 7:30am, we're fine." He said, making his way back over to Annabeth.

"Wow, has it really been half an hour?" Annabeth smiled to herself and put an exhausted hand on her forehead. Her breathing was starting to steady, so was Percy's, although his was still pretty laboured.

 **Percy**

Percy sat very close to Annabeth on their bed once she sat up. He had marveled at how half an hour went by so fast, he smiled inwardly. He rested his head on hers and they just shared breaths.

Annabeth's legs were bent to her side, and Percy placed his closest hand on her ankle. He slowly moved his hand up her leg, passed the bend of her knee, on to her thigh. Once he reached the top of her thigh, he moved his hand back down her leg.

Percy noticed how soft her skin was, at least, the skin that wasn't scarred. But Percy didn't care about her scars like he knew Annabeth might. Percy had noticed that she has wanted to cover up her scars by wearing longer pants or not wanting to go swimming with anyone other than him. Percy loved her scars, and he knew that he was the only person that Annabeth felt comfortable with, seeing her scars. Mostly because he was there when they were inflicted, and also because he has scars of his own, just as numerous as hers.

The second time his hand made it's way up her leg, he only used his fingertips to brush her skin. As he did so, Percy noticed Annabeth smiling; she had Goosebumps on her arms and legs. When his hand reached the top of her thigh again, he kept moving his arm up, and slipped his hand under her t-shirt and up her side.

"Feeling bold are we?" She joked.

Percy answered _yes_ by leaning in to kiss her - just a placid, short, sweet kiss.

"Then I'll be bold too." She pulled her face back.

She took the rim of her shirt and swiftly lifted it over her head. She then tossed it on the floor. (She was still wearing a bra.)

Percy was speechless.

Percy knew she was beautiful - scrapes, scars, scratches and all. He wanted to look, but he didn't want to look too long, just in case things would get awkward or anything. He looked in to her eyes first, before slowly lowering his gaze to gawk at his amazing girlfriend.

All that came out of his mouth was a really quiet and short "wow".

Percy saw her blush and the corner of her mouth lifted up.

"C'mon, we gotta get changed for breakfast" She started to slide off the bed and walk towards the wardrobe.

Percy smirked to himself as he watched Annabeth walk away from him, her back facing him. She was only in her bra and pajama shorts. Percy took a moment to just stare, think how lucky he is to have a girlfriend as perfect on the inside as she is on the outside, and that's saying something, because she was truly beautiful.

He also stared at the still-fresh wounds from the battle, crisscrossing her back and her legs. He could see the healing wound of the blade that the giant back in Greece had cut her on the back of her thigh, when the blood of Olympus was being spilled (damn his stupid nose bleed.)

Annabeth turned around to catch him staring at her. Percy blushed but didn't take his eyes off of her; he just looked up to her face.

"Seaweed Brain, hurry up, we've got 15 minutes to get to the pavilion."

She found a fresh shirt, a little too big for her because it was Percy's old one.

As Percy stood up to go get changed himself, he stopped mid-walk to see Annabeth change from her pajama shorts and was holding her denim shorts to put on.

She was wearing Sea-green underpants.

Percy's heart started beating faster.  
He walked up slowly behind her and grazed his hands lightly over the back of her thigh, and then he gripped her pelvis from behind.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you" Annabeth said.

Percy stuck his head in the crook of her neck, sniffing her lemon-scented hair.

"What are you doing to me, Annabeth Chase, I can't control myself when I'm with you."

"I have no idea what your talking about Percy." She teased.

"You have sea-green underpants," he mentioned smugly.

"And…" She stretched on.

"I'm honored," He said smirking; he turned Annabeth around to face him.

"Wha- no they're n- fine maybe they are because of you."

"If it makes you feel any better, I have grey boxers on." Percy pulled down the top of his shorts to expose the top line of his grey boxers. Annabeth smiled and raised her eyebrows up at this.

Percy gave her a kiss. He pushed her backwards against the wall and deepened the kiss.

Annabeth got a chance to speak when Percy moved to kissing her neck, which Percy could tell Annabeth loved.

"Pe-Percy, we're going to be late to breakfast" She tried to convince him, even though she didn't seem as if she wanted to go herself.

"I don't care," He said in between kisses.

"People will wonder what we've been doing," She added. She laced her fingers through Percy's hair, which he loved.

Sometimes, when they were alone outside or on the couch in the Argo II, Percy would lie down with his head in Annabeth's lap, and she would just go through his hair with her fingers. Percy would usually fall asleep to the motion, and Annabeth would calmly pull out a book and read for a while.

"I still don't care," He said.

There was a few more seconds where they didn't speak, where the only sound being heard were their breaths.

"We have to say goodbye to the Romans, including Frank, Hazel and Reyna."

She finally cracked him.

He stopped kissing her and sighed, "your right, Wise Girl, as usual."

"Now… put on a shirt, Seaweed brain. We have a few minutes, and I need to attempt to brush my hair, thanks to you."

He gave her a cheeky but charming grin – his signature grin, which he knows Annabeth couldn't help but love.


End file.
